It has been determined that mentally deficient persons will often leave their premises wherein the door will automatically lock behind them and the person will have forgotten to take an entry key with them. This means that the custodian of the premises will have to unlock the door for such persons, and it has also been determined that such persons often will react very negatively in self-abusive ways because they have forgotten their key and have locked themselves out of the premises.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method of reminding persons, and particularly mentally deficient person from locking themselves out of a room or dwelling. A further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily implemented method of reminding a mentally deficient person from locking themselves out of a room or dwelling.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A method of reminding persons, and particularly mentally deficient person from locking themselves out of a room or dwelling comprises the steps of hanging a key on a door frame adjacent a door opening having a door hingedly mounted thereon, in such a position that when the door is swung open with respect to the door frame, the door or lever attached to the door will engage the key and dislodge the key from its means of support to cause it to fall to a floor surface adjacent the door opening. These steps alert the person of the presence of the key so as to remind the person to pick up and retain the key before allowing the door to close, thus preventing the person from being locked out of entry to the room without the key if the door automatically locks upon closing.